My new lily originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered by me while growing at my nursery at Arcata, Calif. The short and stocky growth habit and its bright upright flowers led me to propagate this plant for further study of its growth and handling characteristics. I propagated this new plant through several successive generations, by means of scales, and I found that this new plant had several meritorious advantages and distinctive characteristics which would make it a valuable addition for the commercial field of pot plant lily culture. Asexual propagation of this new variety through successive generations at Arcata, Calif., has also shown that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.